


And It's Too Late (You Believe In Fate)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Capslock, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Light Angst, Like, M/M, Remy Roman and Virgil are roommates, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil is a disaster gay, blind date au, brotherly Logicality - Freeform, past name-calling, someone help him, two paragraphs more or less, v light y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: When Roman admits he has set him up for a blind date, Virgil doesn’t know if he wants to strangle him with his bare hands or hide into his room for the rest of his life.The next day, his feelings have not changed at all -not even when he’s sitting in front of the cutest nerd he has ever seen, blatantly staring as he feels his one last brain-cell fuck off into oblivion.Virgil is too gay for this.





	And It's Too Late (You Believe In Fate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logicallycrofters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallycrofters/gifts).



> Hello everyone, long time no see!! This fic is part of an April exchange hosted on Discord, and this is my gift for [@logicallycrofters](https://logicallycrofters.tumblr.com). Sorry it took me so long to get this out!! I hope you enjoy this fluffy Analogical, have some nerds being gay!!  
>   
> Thanks to my amazing beta [@tigertigertigger](https://tigertigertigger.tumblr.com) who makes sure the English language doesn't kick my ass to the moon and back, you're the absolute best.  
>   
> I hope you guys like it, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

Virgil knows something is wrong the moment he steps into the living room.

“... what?” he asks, slowly taking his headphones off and throwing a wary glance towards his two roommates -as great as an actor Roman can be, that excited grin is never a good sign and the amused glint in Remy’s eyes just serves to cement Virgil’s uneasiness.

“Virgil, my favorite Emo, my Dark and Stormy friend-” Roman starts, jumping down the couch with far too much pep for Virgil’s liking- “I have great news!”

Virgil blinks, clearly taken aback by Roman’s enthusiasm. “Nope-” he says, shaking his head and slowly stepping backward- “whatever you did, I want no part in it. Bye, auf wiedersehen, au revoir, ciao, I’m out of here.”

“Virgil, c’moooooon-” Roman whines- “at least hear me out! I promise it’s nothing awful.”

“Not by your standards, maybe,” Virgil grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“I _really_ think you should hear him out, gurl,” Remy comments, always the helpful one, “I have a bet with Damien on how long will it take you to kill him, so please be a dear and settle it for us, mh?”

“Wait, why should I kill him?” Virgil asks, startled, before snapping his head towards Roman with a glare, “what the fuck did you do now, Princey?”

Roman looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights, enthusiasm now gone and replaced by a sheepish smile and a hint of fear in his eyes, “I assure you, it’s nothing bad or terrible-”

“Cut the chase, sir Sing-A-Lot,” Virgil hisses, eyes narrowing as he takes a threatening step forward, “Spill. Now.”

“I… might have set you up for a blind date? Tomorrow?”

“YOU DID WHAT??”

Remy sips contentedly at his coffee, watching with amusement as Roman lets out a yelp and bolts out of the room for dear life, Virgil not far behind.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another house not so far away from theirs, a similar scene is currently taking place.

“Lo, come on! It’s not that bad, is it?”

Logan pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his annoyance at bay -he knows Patton only means well, but he still does not appreciate his brother going behind his back like that and setting him up for an activity he has not previously agreed upon.

“You want me to meet someone I know nothing about in the hopes that, during the outing, we develop some sort of… bond that could potentially develop in mutual romantic attraction?”

“Lo, you make it sound like we’re sending you off to meet a complete stranger!” Patton exclaims, features morphing into what Logan identifies as a pout, “Virgil is a good guy, I’ve met him a couple of times and I really think you two would get along great if given the chance.”

“Why do I suspect you will not let this go until I agree to this outing?”

“Pretty please?” Patton asks, bringing out his infamously adorable Puppy Dog Eyes™ -Roman’s words, not his. Still, even Logan finds himself unable to deny his brother’s pleading -and in all honesty, he's kinda curious about this Virgil he keeps hearing about.

He’s really going to agree to this, isn’t he?

Logan sighs, shoulders sagging in defeat. “Very well then, I guess I will give this whole ‘blind date’ thing a chance -just one outing though!”

Patton lets out a squeal at Logan’s words, a grin spreading from ear to ear as he moves to tackle his brother in a hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you!!” he exclaims, far too enthusiastic for Logan’s liking, “I promise you won’t regret it!”

As Patton spins them around the living room, Logan can't help but feel his annoyance at his brother’s actions start to lessen, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

He may still not be sure about his opinion to the whole “blind date” ordeal, but if it’s going to make Patton happy then Logan is willing to give it a try.

Who knows, he might even end up enjoying himself.

* * *

Virgil is having a dilemma.

What is new, you might say. Well, he’ll tell you what is fucking new. What is new is that there is a very fucking gorgeous guy sitting in front of him, sipping at his black coffee -same order as Virgil, a man after his own heart- while rambling animatedly about something astronomy-related, his eyes sparkling as he goes on with the subject.

Virgil’s little gay heart can’t take this, nope. He’s gonna have a fucking heart attack right here and now, all because apparently cute nerds are just what his last, lonely brain-cell needs to permanently fuck off into oblivion, leaving him completely unable to not make a fool out of himself.

To be completely honest, he doesn’t know if he wants to thank or murder Roman for setting this up.

“-rgil? Virgil, are you well?” Logan suddenly asks, dragging Virgil out of his internal gay crisis, “is this subject not of your interest? We can talk about something else if you would like.”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Virgil says, vehemently shaking his head in embarrassment, “I’m sorry I zoned out I just- I was not expecting to enjoy this ‘blind date’ thing so much, yeah.”

Logan blinks at him for a moment, clearly shocked by his words -having those blue eyes staring at him makes Virgil’s insides do one somersault after the other, cheeks blushing a pale red against his will.

“Neither did I, I suppose,” Logan finally admits, gaze shifting to the side as he takes another sip of his coffee, “honestly, I would have never agreed to this if it wasn’t for my brother insistence. He can be… quite persuasive, when he really wants to.”

Virgil lets out a quiet chuckle, nodding his head in understanding. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure no one can actually say no to Patton.”

“That is quite true,” Logan hums, a small smile tugging at his lips -why, hello there butterfly in the stomach, it’s been a while- “though I’m glad he tried so hard to convince me. I find myself quite enjoying this outing, even if I ended up losing myself in pointless ramblings more than once.”

“I don’t mind them!” Virgil blurts out, the words leaving his mouth before he can stop himself. “I mean, your ramblings, I don’t mind them. They’re- they’re interesting, and…”

“And?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow as Virgil trails off and looks away, blushing.

“I, I find it kinda cute,” Virgil admits with a mumble, cheeks beet red, “you get filled with this- this kind of quiet excitement, and your eyes just light up and, well, it’s really endearing.”

Logan finds himself at loss of words for the second time in less than five minutes, mind drawing a blank as he tries to process Virgil’s words.

During all of his life, Logan has heard all sort of commentary directed to himself and his mannerism. He has been called boring, cold, unemotional, too nerdy, too much, not enough. He has learned to live with it, to let the insults wash over him and just go on with his life. He has no time for those foolish people.

And now, for what feels like the first time in a long while, there is someone calling his tendency to ramble -something people have always belittled him for- endearing and, most surprisingly, cute.

Something warm and fuzzy starts blooming in Logan’s chest, and strangely enough, he doesn’t feel the need to grab those feelings and lock them in the darkest corners of his subconscious to never see the light of day again.

“I’m… glad you think so,” Logan finally hums, “there are very few people who would agree with you on that statement.”

“Then those people are idiots,” Virgil shrugs, leaning back on his chair as something determined burns in his gaze, “you’re a great guy, Logan, and anyone who isn’t able to see it must be a complete moron.”

“Thank you, Virgil,” Logan chuckles, cheeks warm as a small but sincere smile appears on his face, “I really appreciate it.”

After that, their conversation just flows, exchanging quips and the occasional chuckle filling the air.

What the two don’t notice, wrapped up as they are in each other, are the two figures inconspicuously staring at them from a table in the back of the coffee shop, twin grins on their faces as they watch the scene unfold.

“Ten dollars they kiss before the end of the date,” Patton whispers excitedly, barely keeping himself from letting out a squeal.

“Please, as if those two disasters would ever be able to make the first move,” Roman counters, trying to keep his laugh contained.

Patton raises an eyebrow, grin morphing into a smirk as he puts out his hand for the other to shake.

“Wanna bet?” he asks, winking.

Roman simply raises an eyebrow, his confidence unwavering as he firmly shakes his boyfriend's hand. “Deal.”

(And if Roman owes Patton ten dollars by the end of the night, well, he can’t really bring himself to care all that much -not when his friends look so content, staring into each other’s eyes with the softest smiles Roman has ever seen on both of their faces.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
